Discussione:Joe Dalton/@comment-95.246.144.152-20150808105417
IN TERVISTIAMO I DALTON 2 PARTE(JACK) anonimo:bene jack sei pronto per le domande jack:fottiti anonimo:bene e pronto e facciamo entrare il primo ospite,si capisce gia dall suo nik che e una fan svegatata di jack ed acco a voi DJ *non entra nessuno* anonimo:daltonjack sei tu dj *entra daltonjack* dj:ciao jack *.* joe:ha ora ne vedro delle belle anonimo:jack l'obligo della tua piu grande fan e essere a torso nudo jack:cosa io non lo faccio *anonimo gli punta addoso un bazzoka* jack:v va va bene *si toglie la maglieta* *dj salta adosso a jack* william:bene quando si togliera su di lui joe:speriamo presto DUE ORE DOPO averell:ma jack e ancora vivo anonimo:si che e vivo dj potresti staccarti dall nostro intervistatto dj:va bene jack:finalmente la luce anonimo:io non direi la prossima ospite e stata molto malvaggia con te ed per questo sono felice vieni creepypasta the killer *esce creepypasta the killer* creepypasta:salve a tutti jack:speriamo che e stata molto buona con te creepypasta:no no sono stata molo cruedelle*risata malvaggia* anonimo:il tuo obligligo e quello di burtati da un grattacielo con un elastco XD jack:AIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!! *magicamente si ritrovano sull grataciello piu grande dell mondo* jack:anonimo sei uno stronzzo anonimo:mi hanno detto di peggia nanetto XP *anonimo gli punta addoso il bazzuka* jack:va bene mi butto la sicurezza *lo staf gli da un elastico* jack:(piangendo)cosa ho fatto di male dj:niente creepypasta:e che noi siamo cattive *jack si butta ma cadendo si rompe l'elastico morendo all impatto* joe,william,averell e dj:jack noooo!! cosa faremo senza ti te anonimo:publicita LA PUBLICITTA anonimo:sietta stanchi degli orsetti lavatori che vi derubano *si vede joe senza vestiti che corre come un indemoniato* joe:aiuto aiuto gli orsetti lavatori mi hanno rubatto i vesttiti!! anonimo:ma non sara piu cosi,le bazze di titaneo di creepypasta the killer costano solo 10 euro sentiamo il parere di chi l'a comprete dj:queste mazza sono etilissime ho ammazano una famiglia di proccioni anonimo:ricordate vive le mazze di titania di creepypasta the killer a soli 10 euro *si vedono william e averell travesttiti da procioni* william:scappiamo averell:troppo tardi *vengono colpiti da dj* FINE PUBLICCITA joe:non solo fate morire nostro fratello ma vi fatte una publiccita scema e la scema che ha creatto creepypasta:e questa scema e diventata ricca e ha ancora una mazza joe:ho ho *viene colpito in faccia facendolo morire* IN STUDIO william e averell:ti prego porta in vitta jack anonimo:e joe? william e jack:si anche lui *anonimo porta le sfere dell drago* anonimo:ho drago sheron vieni a me *appare un drago baffuto* sheron:se mi fatte risorgere di nuovo crillin divento malvaggio ne sctteno sette draghi tutti:0-0 no devi portare in vita joe e jack *joe e jack risorgono* joe:ciao anonimo il diavolo salutta te e creepypasta creepypasta:e noi due lo salutia dj:jackino sei vivo jack:era meglio da morto anonimo:le due prossimi ospitti una e una nuova recentrice mentre l'atra e una veterana ecco a voi francesca e stella della mattina *entrano francesca e stella* francesca:sono in tv stella:ciao a tutti anonimo:jack l'obbligo di stella e quella di chiederti *non riesce a finire la frasse che jack manda a quell paese stella* jack:alla facia tua non sono claustofobico ma acrofobico stupidi i raggazi e le raggaze anonimo:cosa hai detto noi raggazi e ragazze siamo stupidi guarda bene il publico *jack si arcorge che nell publico ci siano solo raggazi e raggaze e capisce di essere nella merda* *vengono lanciate molte cose su jack pure un panolino con una macchia marrone che decisemente non era cioccolata* *jack va in coma* *anonimo lo sveglia con una trombetta da stadio* anonimo:non preoccuparti diventerai molto presto claustofobico berche dovrai chiuderti in una scattole in cui si restringe e si fa piu stretta *jack entra perche bersagliato da tutti da un bazzoka* *ll scatola inizi a restringere e diventare piu stretta* jack:AIUTO AIUTO!!!! dj:o poverino il mio preferito morira cosi anonimo:william francesca vuole vedere una tua razzione william:STATE UCCIDENDO MIO FRATELLO SIETE TUTTI DEGLI STRONZI STRONZI!!!! francesca:essagerato *jack esce dalla scatola* jack:ora sono clausto fobico anonimo:le domande per jack sono finite potete tutti andare *i comentatori se ne vanno e jack esulta* anonimo:il prossimo intervistato e... *joe,william e averell sudano freddo* anonimo:william *parte una musica da funerale* anonimo.alla prossima SPERO CHE IL CAPITOLO E LE GLI OBLIGI E DOMANDE LE ABBIA INTERPETRATO BENE,E SPERO DI AVER FATTO BENE I VOSTRI CARATTERI ORA DOMANDE E OBLIGHI PER WILLIAM! ANONIMO 2015